


Think of Me

by WordsAndWishes



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, U dont need an understanding of poto to read this, feyre is christine, nor do u really need one of acotar tbh, rhys is the phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAndWishes/pseuds/WordsAndWishes
Summary: Feyre Archeron makes her debut as lead soprano at the Opera Velaris. Her Angel of Music watches from the shadows.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Think of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idk what this is. Sometimes you procrastinate on homework and write a poto/acotar crossover. Just a little oneshot I came up with that's been in the back of my mind for ages.

She sings an aria, one that he had coached her through in the weeks leading up to this. She hadn't understood his logic, Amarantha was the lead soprano and had an iron grip on her roles. There was no need for Feyre to learn such a complicated, showy piece merely for practice.

This afternoon, she had finally learned why. Amarantha was out of the way, leaving room for someone new in the spotlight.

From across the way, in box three, he spots the Opera’s new patron, the Viscount Tamlin. Even from here, cloaked in the shadows of box five, he can see the way Tamlin eyes her. He knows that Feyre knows him – she often spoke of the son of a Viscount whom she was friends with as a child, who swam with her in an ocean that was like starlight and fetched her red scarf when she lost it. She doesn't know who he is yet, but Rhysand suspects it won't be long before he attempts to make his affections known.

But the viscount will hold no sway over her. She does not sing for him.

In the next box, the new managers are practically slack-jawed as they watch her performance, unable to believe that they nearly passed up her talent earlier. They could not have been more wrong.

There will not be a single refund tonight.

Of course, he can barely tear his eyes away from Feyre either. Her voice is radiant, cutting through the darkness of his night. The words that were overdramatic and clunky on Amarantha’s lips flow from hers smoothly, lilting voice crescendoing as the piece reaches its climax. She practically glows under the stage lights.

Perhaps tonight, he will finally reveal himself to her. For the past two years, he has lived in the shadows. When she first arrived at the Opera Velaris, her lovely voice had been woefully untrained. When he first heard it, echoing down into the catacombs beneath, he knew that no vocal coach in Paris would be able to properly train her talent to his full potential. What was more, none would consider giving lessons to a poor chorus girl.

None but him.

Feyre had never feared him – not even the first time he had spoken to her, wreathed in shadow. Not even when Amren, the Opera’s fierce ballet teacher had warned her off with tales of the dreaded Opera Ghost who was a master of disguise, who could wrap himself in a glamour like one of the fair folk. Of course, Amren had said, that would never mask his real face to any who looked.

None of it had deterred Feyre. His angel of music had accepted his training and soared to new heights faster than he had ever dreamed. Watching her perform was nearly as good as being on the stage himself. It was for him that she sang, thoughts of his own words echoing in every note.

She had never seen him – but yes. Tonight would be the night. He would reveal himself to her, take her across the lake. And she would not be afraid. She has seen more of him than anyone else. Surely - _surely_ she would not scorn his true face.

Her debut is a triumph, and everyone, including Feyre, knows it. He knows the papers will each have a glowing review, though Amarantha will be livid. Rhysand will send her a strongly worded letter discouraging any protests on her behalf. To have Amarantha back on this stage now that Feyre has graced it would be like sending a demon to Heaven.

As she trills out a final note, Rhysand’s breath hitches. Even though she cannot know where he is, has never seen his face, she locks eyes with the sliver of a shadow in box five.

The applause is thunderous, and Rhysand’s heart soars.


End file.
